Watching her back
by Kaylee-sempai
Summary: Having always gotten sick as a child, Tomo Morinozuka had missed out on what would have been important parts of her childhood. Now allowed to attend Ouran academy with her brothers, will she find that all she's ever needed was something she's always had? TamakiXOC. A Mori story (sort of).
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

**Disclaimer: If I had owned OHSHC I would have had Takashi take his shirt off a lot more often!**

**This is only my second fanfic, so feel free to review, onwards!**

**A special shout-out to IvyN.O, because without her/him none of this would have been possible!**

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" I yelled in frustration. How big could place possibly be?! I had been walking around this princess castle of a school for the past twenty three minutes (in what I was sure had been circles), and I still couldn't find that damn club room.

"I'll just call him." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I felt stupid for not thinking of it earlier, it would have saved a lot of time. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "Five missed calls from Takashi, he's probably pissed right now." the screen started to flicker then turned black. "No! Aaarrggh, why didn't I charge it this morning?!"I whisper-shouted at my phone, glaring at it as if it were responsible for me being lost. In a way it was.

"All of these hallways look exactly the same, how am I supposed to know if I'm going in circles or actually going somewhere?! Takashi knows I'm bad with directions! Damn him!" I shouted at no one in particular as I kicked the wall next to me. "Owwwww!" I moaned. I'm freaking lost in a freaking pink castle, my freaking phone is dead, and now my freaking toe freaking hurts, just great!

I decided to save my energy and sit down, seeing as I wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. My mother had told me not to push myself, although I hadn't gotten sick in a long time.

The afternoon bell had rung not long ago, most likely signaling the end of classes for the day.

"Hello princess, you seem to be lost. Can I be of any assistance?" a suave voice asked. "Shit! When the hell did you even get here?!" I screamed jumping to my feet quickly. Where did he even come from?! I gave the newcomer a quick once-over. He was tall, almost as tall as me, so I was guessing that he was in his second year here. He wore the Ouran Highschool uniform so I could tell he went to school here. He wasn't bad looking I suppose, he had nice honey blonde hair and beautiful purple eyes. Wait, purple? Strange.

I noticed he was looking at me expectantly when I realized that I hadn't answered his question. "Oh! Yeah, I'm lost. It's sort of my first time here." I explained. "Can I ask why you're here? You aren't wearing the Ouran uniform so I assume that you aren't a student, although you look old enough to be one miss…?" He questioned with a curious look. "Morinozuka. Tomo Morinozuka, I have two brothers who go to school here and the older one was going to show me around after his club activities, but I can't find his club room. I'm transferring to class 1A tomorrow. And take a break, you don't have to be formal all the time, you sound like a robot." I teased him. I don't know why I told him what class I'm in, I mean I just met the guy.

He seemed slightly surprised when he heard my last name, but I'm guessing he knew one of my brothers. "Are you by any chance related to Takashi Morinozuka?" he asked his face resuming its charming smile, although he probably already knew the answer.

"No shit Sherlock, how ever did you know?" I asked clearly being sarcastic.

It wasn't hard to tell that Takashi, Satoshi, and I were siblings, we all looked similar. Unnaturally tall? Check. Straight black hair? Check. Pale skin? Check. Dark Grayish eyes? Do you even need to ask?

"NOOO! A PROPER YOUNG LADY LIKE YOURSELF SHOULDN'T USE SUCH FOUL LANGUAGE! YOUR SOUL WILL FOREVER BE TAINTED!"

I rolled my eyes at this. "Yeah I got it, can we get back to the project at hand?"

"I'm afraid I've never met your younger brother Satoshi, but I'm in a club with Mori-sempai! I just saw him not long ago in the third music room, he an. He was very worried about you." the boy said looking concerned.

"Yep, that sounds like him. Yo prince charming, do you think you could show me the way, or maybe if we're close point out the right direction or something? What's your name anyways?" I asked not really caring what his name was, it was just a common courtesy to ask. Not that I didn't like him, I was just in a hurry.

"Tamaki Suoh, pleased to meet you. I'd be happy to accompany you to your destination, my princess." He said grabbing me around the waist and tilting my chin up to face him. Creepy sounds about right.

Slipping out of his arms, I turned to look at him. "Nah, I think I prefer prince charming. Anyways thanks for taking me, I hope it isn't too much trouble. It's just I was supposed to meet him a long time ago, then when I thought to call him my phone dies, and when I decided to-" he cut me off by pressing one of his fingers to my lips.

I stared at him. He looked confused. I assumed most of the girls he did this to squealed and turned away blushing, I just stared. I know it was nicer than him telling me to shut up, but the thought behind it is the same. A rose by any other name is still just a rose (no matter what Shakespeare has to say about it).

He held out his hand still looking confused "Um…let's go." I smirked at him. Tomo for the win.

**First chapter done! Please review and or PM me with your questions, concerns, or complaints!**

**Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC so calm your panties.

Sorry it took so long, I promise I'll update faster now that I got the  
plot a little bit together. Onwards!

"Tomo-chan!"

I quickly glanced at Tamaki before we both turned our heads  
toward the voice, only to see Mitsukuni running at me full speed down  
the hallway. Looking past him I saw Takashi jogging towards us with a  
look of relief mixed with worry, although unless you had lived with  
him and knew him as long as I had you couldn't tell...or if you  
squinted really hard.

Is it just me or is Mitsukuni not slowing down...

"Aaaaaaaah!" I squeaked as Mitsukuni pounced on me forcing me  
into a hug. "Tomo-chan, Takashi and I were so worried! You were really  
late so we came to find you, were you lost? Oh hi Tama-chan, what are  
you doing here?" Ahhh, only Mitsukuni could scold me and still have me  
was to hug him to death.

"Hello, hunny-sempai!" Tamaki chirped happily. I sighed. "Yeah,  
this is one big-ass school. I don't get how you guys know where  
everything is, I know I haven't been here for a couple years, but this  
is friggin' ridiculous! Then I found Tamaki-sempai was taking me to  
your guys' club room, but I guess you found us first." I said casually  
grinning while shifting Mitsukuni so I could rest him on my hip and  
still carry him.

"Tomo you should put him down, don't strain yourself."

"Because Mitsukuni is some heavy weight champ, sure. Takashi, I'm not  
going to die you know." I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's not a joke." Takashi said ,eyebrows narrowed.

Over protective much? I mean, okay, I was freaking out a little  
earlier, but now I'm okay. It was obvious he was trying to pick a  
fight. Everything's good now, I'll can always ask for a map tomorrow.  
Today I was just taking a look around, you know see where everything  
is and all.

"Chill Takashi, I'm okay now. Tamaki was with me...for part of  
the time." I said grinning sheepishly.

But I knew Takashi wouldn't let me off they hook that easy, we  
Morinozukas were just too stubborn for that. I could already feel the  
annoyance rolling off of him as he crossed his arms over his broad  
chest. I gave him a warning glance before turning back to our  
spectator.

"Thank you for escorting me Tamaki-sempai! Will I see you  
tomorrow?" I said turning to him before me and Takashi started  
arguing.

"Of course princess!" He said handing me a rose. Um, okay then...

Taking the rose I watched as he raced off to who knows where, I  
feel kind of guilty for making him late for wherever he was going, but  
I'm glad he did. Or else I would have been lost for hell knows how  
long.

Turning around I prepared myself for war.

~{°Magical time skip°}~  
Mori's POV

"I was okay, there's a bunch of people around no one would have jumped  
me Takashi! It doesn't matter what could have happened, you guys found  
us and I'm safe now!" My sister shouted as me her voice cracking at  
the end, while pounding he fist against the seat of the limo.

She didn't get it. What would have happened if she got hurt, she  
couldn't find her way to the infirmary if her life depended on it. She  
was wandering around a place she wasn't familiar with. I called her  
five times, doesn't she understand that I was worried?

I know she wasn't as calm as she seemed, that's just how she was.  
No rational person could be that oblivious to the situation she was  
in, imagine being lost in an unfamiliar place and you have no idea  
where you are because it's so big and all the hallways look exactly  
the same to you.

"You need to be more careful!" I said firmly.

I didn't think I was overreaching. It's my job as her older  
brother to protect her, if something had happened to her I would have  
never been able to forgive myself. I should have been there, I'm just  
glad Tamaki came when he did.

At this point her face was red and she was straining against her seat  
belt with her fists clenched.

"Of what?! God dammit Takashi, nothing happened! I didn't fall  
down a staircase or get molested! Everyone gets lost, I don't  
understand why your upset, I AM EFFING FINE!" She yelled tears of  
frustration welling in her eyes.

I contemplated telling her to yell quieter seeing as Mitsukuni  
was napping, but by the time I had opened my mouth it was too late.

"Everyone needs to be quiet." Mitsukuni said darkly as he rubbed his  
eyes tiredly shutting us both up. "Siblings shouldn't fight, you two  
need to make up right now and hug it out!" He said almost threatening  
us, but still not losing his boy lolita image.

The two of us had been going at it for a while, It was a surprise  
he was able to fall asleep at all.

I looked over at Tomo my face still emotionless. It was clear by  
the look in her eyes that she didn't want to deal with a sleepy  
Mitsukuni any more than I did.

This was going to be difficult. Mitsukuni was watching us in an almost  
hawklike manner, but Tomo was four seats away from me.

Glancing warily at Mitsukuni she unbuckled her seat belt and  
slowly crawled along the seats of the limo to me. Really?! Didn't I  
just say to be careful, I thought that covered car safety too. Car  
safety, dang it woman!

When she got close enough I pulled her into an awkward hug,  
usually people don't hug right after a heated argument, any argument  
for that matter. I could tell that if she had it her way, she would be  
pummeling me into the seat instead of hugging me.

Tomo's POV

I could feel my throat still burning from the tears threatening  
to fall. I got that they had been worried about me, but people get  
lost all the time I don't see why this time was such a big deal!

As the limo came to a stop, I pulled out of the hug and left the  
car silently without waiting for out driver to open the door.

After greeting my parents, I set off for the dojo, there was  
someone I needed to see.


End file.
